TOW The Breezy Night
by matteney
Summary: This is a continuation of what could have happened after the gang left for Ross' museum banquet in 3x02 (TOW No One's Ready). Pre-Mondler, obv.


The festive banquet was slowly drawing to a close, most of the museum's benefactors having left the beautifully decorated ballroom of the Plaza by the time the last speeches had finished. The gang had, after all, managed to get there in time and Ross' big speech had been a huge success, judging by the amount of scientists that had subsequently come over to the round table to congratulate 'Dr Geller' on his research paper and his work for the museum.

Meanwhile, the gang had already scattered up. Rachel was the only one who was still sitting next to Ross as he continued to chat with Mr Whitfield from the London Institute. After all, she was the paleontologist's girlfriend (and, according to Phoebe, the first one). To nobody's surprise, Joey had made another female acquaintance with which he had disappeared already. To Chandler's dismay, they were headed back to the boys' apartment, meaning that it would promise to be a restless night. And not just for Joey.

He watched as Phoebe let out a loud laugh at something a good-looking scientist, but truthfully, a man at least 15 years her senior said. Maybe he reminded her of her old love David, or maybe she was just enjoying herself on this Friday evening, despite the boring occasion. To Chandler, it seemed like everyone was having fun except him. Or maybe not _everyone_.

He glanced over at the bar where his raven-haired friend was ordering her third Scotch. A part of him was surprised that she was still alone, the long, maroon dress looking almost irresistible on her as she played with the straw of her drink. Killing time with a depressed Monica seemed like the most appealing option to him at this very moment anyway.

"Hey," Chandler approached his beautiful friend and took the empty barstool next to her, giving her a small smile when she noticed his presence.

"Hi," she replied softly before turning her attention back to her drink.

Chandler slightly moved on his chair as he ordered his third beer of the night. He hated seeing Monica like this, but he wasn't sure if there was much he could do about it. She had been on a constant low ever since her breakup from Richard. Richard, that stupid, big tree. He wasn't even sure why, but Chandler had harboured an aversion towards the man ever since he had seen what Monica was going through. He just missed the old Monica, his best friend whose smile could light up his whole world.

"So, how are you holding up?" he asked tentatively as he took a big gulp of his beer.

Monica finally looked over at him, inhaling deeply. "Honestly? Not well…"

Chandler felt his heart break a little as he reached out his hand and started to stroke her back softly. "Really? I thought you were in such a 'breezy' place before…?"

"Ha, ha, very funny!" Monica rolled her eyes. However, she was unable to hide the little smile that was coming upon her lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he apologised as he gave her a little smile in return. "So, uh, if you don't mind telling me… just so I'm all caught up on everything… but what the hell happened after Joey and I left?"

Monica shot him a deathly glare as she sighed, stirring her drink with the black straw. "I was going to leave him a message explaining the events of the night, but instead of leaving a voice mail, it was set as the outgoing message. So now I seem even dumber than at the beginning of the night!"

Chandler winced as he watched her down the rest of her drink, indicating her next order to the barman already.

"Listen, if it helps. We've all been there."

Monica turned to look at him, narrowing her eyes as she studied his face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, all I'm saying is that we've all done stupid stuff. People just do crazy things to save their relationships or when they're sad. It's just human, I guess."

When Monica continued to look at him, still unconvinced, Chandler sat up a little. "Remember when Phoebe married a gay ice dancer? Or when Rachel gave Ross that horrible waiting-for-sex advice when he was with Julie? Or when crazily hot Susie came after me to get back at me for something I had done to her in fourth grade?!"

At that, Monica laughed softly, shaking her head. "I still can't believe you walked through Manhattan in just a pair of red lace undies."

"Hey! She took all my clothes, what would _you_ have done in that situation, huh, Miss Breezy?"

Her mouth gaped open as she pushed him slightly, knowing that he wasn't the strongest and that she had to be careful unless she wanted to really throw him off his barstool.

"God, we really are pathetic losers," Monica mumbled as she accepted her new drink. Chandler grinned slightly as he played with the beer bottle's label. They were both silent for a while, the soft background chatter of the other guests the only sound that filled the room.

"Thanks for making me feel a little better, Chandler."

He shrugged and took another sip of his beer before glancing over at her again. "That's what I'm here for, right? Gotta help each other through these low points."

Monica nodded absent-mindedly and he could tell that she was deep in thought again. Before he could ask, she let him know what was on her mind in a whisper.

"I just miss him, you know? And it hurts so bad, and it makes me wonder whether I made the right decision…"

He could feel his heart break again as he looked at his best friend. He was still in disbelief how someone so breathtakingly gorgeous could feel so empty and sad inside at the same time. Knowing that this was not the moment for another joke, he carefully nodded his head and pulled her over into his arms, closing his eyes when she willingly let him envelop her.

"I know…"

She clung to him now and he held her tightly, stroking her jet-black hair as she silently sobbed into his dress shirt. It broke him even more that he was unable to mend her heart.

"Eventually… you're going to get over this and the pain will go away. And, hopefully, what you're left with are these beautiful memories of the time you had together. For what it's worth, I think it was the right decision, Mon. If you have to sacrifice who you are and what you want for someone else in a relationship, then maybe that's not the _one true_ relationship you should be in."

The tiniest of smiles came upon Monica's lips as she continued to hold onto Chandler tightly, feeling incredibly blessed to have him on her side, no matter how tough real life got.

"Thanks, Chandler," she mumbled as her breath calmed down and she was slowly getting a grip on her feelings again. "I don't know what's wrong with me, maybe I'm getting my period or something, I don't know."

Chandler snorted and rubbed her back again as they both sat up and looked into each other's eyes, smiling slightly. "I'm not sure if that counts as 'making you feel better' or whether it's just intensifying your hormonal phase… but you look really beautiful tonight."

"Definitely making me feel at least a little better, thanks," Monica grinned and wiped away her tears. "You don't look so bad yourself in that bow-tie." Reaching out her hand, she slowly felt the soft, grey material.

"And I'm sorry if I got makeup on your shirt…"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I have to drag all my stuff to the Laundromat anyway because Joey did lunges in them." he made a face and shook his head in disgust.

"Right," she laughed softly and looked over at him after she had taken another sip of her Scotch.

"So, tell me, you and Janice, huh? She came over to borrow some syrup the other day."

"Uh… yeah. But this time, it's for real. At least I think it will be…" Chandler told her, remembering Joey's aversion towards his girlfriend.

"Well, I hope it will be. You deserve some happiness as well, Bing. And who knows, maybe _Mrs Crazy_ is the right one for you…" Monica teased and poked his side.

"Oww, hey!"

Monica pulled away from him when he tried to poke her back, resulting in him nearly falling off the barstool in the process.

"You're not being fair, _Mrs Breezy_!" Chandler raised his finger as the brunette ducked her head before getting off her chair, carefully lifting up her long, maroon dress to attempt an escape.

Chandler got up as well, watching as Monica turned around to look at him once more before disappearing behind a coat rack, the hem of her dress in her hands and a hearty, happy smile gracing her features.

He had no idea what the future would hold for Monica. Had it really been the right decision to break up with Richard? And, in turn, had it been the right decision of him to get back together with Janice? He really didn't know, and neither did Monica. But he was sure that the future would look bright for both of them as long as they had each other.

* * *

 **A/N** I realise this is rather short, but I've been very much in the mood to write _anything_ (Pre-)Mondler and for the longest time I just couldn't come up with any story I liked. I'd like to thank Beth (simplymondler) for giving me a couple of ideas and for also triggering my own creativity, so maybe I'll get to write more within the next two weeks. Not promising anything, but it may be a possibility.


End file.
